Sunset's Dusk
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Dusk Shine and Sunset Shimmer accidentally kissed under a ladder. A day later, Sunset Shimmer requests that Dusk Shine go out with her. Dusk will soon understand that there is more to the date than just a simple dinner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I decide to upload my Fimfiction story onto Fanfiction. I felt people might enjoy this story here just as much on this site. This is for those who can't comment on Fimfiction, so I hope you enjoy this story.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter One: The Results of a Kiss

Sunset Shimmer was beyond all hope of happiness when she forcefully opened the entrance to Canterlot High. The gasps, turns and shivers of all the students faced the queen bee of Canterlot High. Some were afraid of Sunset's wrath while others avoided her altogether.

Sunset Shimmer opened her locker to get the material she would need for her classes. She looked at herself in the small mirror she had in her locker. Her eyes had bags, her mouth felt dry and her hair was all over the place.

 _Curse that idiot_ Sunset thought to herself in a harsh tone.

It was all Dusk Shine's fault. It was his fault that she had to spend her night thinking about what had happened between them; the slippery floor, Butterscotch bumping her into him, that fateful kiss that had been published in every single news paper in town. Sunset Shimmer growled seeing a news paper flying on her leg.

She read the headline that made her more anger.

 **Sunset and Dusk: Cutest Couple of Canterlot High**

With all of her strength, Sunset Shimmer began to shred more paper than a paper shredder. Sunset Shimmer didn't realize her lackeys; Sugar and Spice were watching her fearing for her safety and sanity.

"Hi Sunset" Sugar tried to smile

"I see you are tearing at that paper pretty good" Spice added.

Sunset, now realizing she wasn't alone, stood up while stomping what little of the paper that was left from her rampage.

"What do you two want?" Sunset crossed her arms "It better be good"

"Well, we located Dusk Shine like you asked" Spice nods

"He is over by the Animal Shelter where Butterscotch is" Sugar smiled

Sunset realized what she wanted from the morning. Everything she was going to plan was falling into place. Her thoughts were interrupted by the conversation the two cohorts were having.

"So, who you think liked the kiss, Sunset or Dusk" Sugar giggled

"I bet Sunset wanted the kiss to happen. I mean have you seen the way she stares at Dusk Shine. I feel bad that Sunset would be jealous of Flare Warden" Spice joined in the giggle.

The two realized Sunset was in front of them and only glared at the two. "Want to run that by me again?"

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to talk about the 'kiss', we just were talking about" The two girls said in union.

"I told you never to mention that incident again" Sunset said as she ran off to find the man responsible for all this chaos. "Mention it again and I will make sure you two are far in the toilets that your grandchildren will taste of toilet water in their mouths"

Sugar and Spice, who feared the fiery haired female that threatened them, shrilled their heads like a turtle in her presence. Sunset left the main hall. Sugar and Spice looked at Sunset and then towards one another.

"Man, she is still scary. I just hope Dusk Shine will be okay" Sugar said

"Yea, luckily Sunset wasn't able to do anything to him during that day" Spice added.

* * *

Sunset raced to the shelter, that the school had build because of Butterscotch's demand for the welfare of the animals that have been coming to the school recently. Her anger to find Butterscotch and Dusk Shine made her remember the time from yesterday.

"What are you doing Butterscotch" Sunset Shimmer yelled at the pink haired male, who almost fell trying to get a sign up in one of the rooms.

"Sunset, Butterscotch and I are putting up a special event in this classroom to raise enough money to help the animals that are staying at the shelter" Dusk Shine helped his timid friend state his reasons.

"Dusk Shine" Sunset Shimmer stared at her arch-enemy. "I wasn't asking you, so I have no idea why you are sticking your nose to where it doesn't belong"

"Maybe because I beat you at the fall formal and ever since then, you have had a grudge against me" Dusk Shine glared "I am merely sticking by my friends. There is nothing you can do to bring them down"

Sunset felt annoyed by Dusk Shine "Look, I think Butterscotch can speak for himself, unlike a certain nerd"

"Don't call me a nerd, Sunset Shimmer" Dusk Shine yelled "Just because I love books, don't make me a nerd"

Butterscotch hammered in a sign and notice a big bucket of paint, that was on the edge of a ladder was nearly falling down. It would hit Sunset's head if he didn't warn her right away.

"Ummm Sunset Shimmer" Butterscotch said seeing the two teens yelling at one another.

Sunset and Dusk didn't hear the words of the concerned friend. They kept arguing with one another.

"Oh, real typically saying that I organized your locker since that locker was due for a good cleaning" Dusk Shine yelled

"Well, I didn't want you to touch my locker. It's my locker. It all has a system to it" Sunset yelled back

"Ummm you guys" Butterscotch tried to raise his voice, but his friends still didn't hear him. They care more about their constant bickering than looking at Butterscotch. He stared at the paint bucket which was constantly being hit by Dusk Shine's and Sunset Shimmer's voices.

"Then, why don't you just go run off with your girlfriend" Sunset Shimmer turned away from him facing the opposite of Dusk Shine.

"You mean Flare Warden? She is only a friend to me" Dusk Shine trying to deny the feelings of a certain blue haired girl. "Besides, why do you even care about who I like? It's not like you have feelings for me, since you constantly yell at me or enrage me"

"Well, maybe I …." Sunset said

"YOU GUYS LOOK OUT" Butterscotch roared

It was Butterscotch's loud yelling that tipped over the large paint bucket. The contents came pouring down as it was heading towards Sunset Shimmer. Dusk Shine, being closer to the red and yellow haired girl, pulled her to him. The red liquid of paint poured on the ground forming a heart. Butterscotch quickly climbed off a different ladder to inspect the couple.

"Are you guys alright" Butterscotch said hesitantly.

"We're fine Butterscotch" Dusk Shine said as he didn't realize he was holding Sunset Shimmer.

Suddenly, the large bucket banged on the ground flopping around. The large bang behind Butterscotch made him push Sunset Shimmer on her back. The sudden jolt of movement in the young girl caused her body to collide with Dusk Shine.

Dusk Shine and Sunset held on to one another as they realized Butterscotch had reacted only because he feared the bucket was heading towards Sunset Shimmer.

Students were passing by from classroom to classroom; their collective gasped face the whole incident that had happened. Yet, their shock wasn't because of the animal shelter benefit, or the fact that there's a large glob of red paint on the floor, in the shape of a heart.

Their eyes were widening seeing what Dusk Shine and Sunset Shimmer were doing. The accident Butterscotch had classed and to collect his hands to his mouth was Dusk Shine and Sunset Shimmer….kissing one another. Butterscotch, seeing that ever student look at the couple. Their words were sudden sent through the ears of Dusk Shine and Sunset Shimmer, who just realized what they were doing. Yet, the kiss felt like melted chocolate Dusk Shine didn't want to let go and neither did Sunset Shimmer.

'Sunset Shimmer is dating Dusk Shine?'

'Finally, those two get together'

'After their bickers, they finally tell us the real relationship'

'It took them long enough'

Butterscotch wasn't sure what to do, but faint as he fell down in the large amount of paint. Dusk Shine blushed as his lips had touched the mouth of his worst enemy. Sunset Shimmer blushed as well. She looked into Dusk Shine's eyes, which they were looking at hers as well. She entered back into reality and pushed his body on the door.

"This is all your fault" Sunset ran off trying to escape all the voices of her head.

Dusk Shine felt his lips and looked back seeing Butterscotch waking up from the temporary nap. "Wha-what happened?"

"I don't know" Dusk Shine pulled up his friend seeing Sunset running away still.

* * *

Returning from the memory, Sunset darted her eyes seeing the area in which the events had taken place.

This is all his fault and he is going to pay for it, I will get him and his little Butterscotch as well. Sunset ran off and she looked at herself in the mirror seeing how happy she was.

"Well, we raised enough money to get those animals some descent looking cages" Dusk Shine smiled seeing the money they had gathered.

The librarian assistant looked closely at his best friend, who was still feeling nervous about yesterday. "Don't worry about Sunset Shimmer. This whole ordeal will probably pass over. Just like that time Eris kissed you like that. I mean the nerve of that woman"

Butterscotch looked away and sighed "I was just a little worried when she kissed you like that. are you sure things will burn over"

"I am positive, Butterscotch. Sunset will not hurt you at all" Dusk Shine reassured his friend of the safety.

"DUSK SHINE AND BUTTERSCOTCH" Sunset Shimmer screamed as she opened the door with enough power that she could have taken it off its hinges.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Butterscotch hid behind a chair.

Sunset pointed to Butterscotch and growled at Dusk Shine "I will deal with you later, animal lover. Dusk Shine, can we talk alone"

Dusk Shine didn't feel he was intimidated by Sunset Shimmer "Why do I have to come with you? Whatever you have to say, Butterscotch will be right here with me?"

"I am not dealing with this today" Sunset Shimmer began to pull on the ear of Dusk Shine.

"Ow, ow, ow" Dusk Shine yelped as Sunset began to pull him outside of the room with her hand to his left ear.

"My goodness Sunset, will you stop doing that" Dusk Shine rubbed his ear to face the queen bee of the school, who crossed her arms in contemptment.

"Look, you realize that this problem is a big problem" Sunset Shimmer looked at him.

"What problem? I really don't see any problem. We kissed? So, what? That doesn't mean that makes us a couple" Dusk Shine looked at her.

"There is a problem" Sunset showed him the papers. "People are starting to assume we are dating"

"Sunset, we aren't dating" Dusk Shine looked at her. "Look, if you don't have anything useful, then…."

"What will Flare think about this" Sunset smirked

Dusk Shine suddenly stopped as he turned to her. "Hear my deal and I will make sure this all goes away"

"I'm listening" he raised his head

"We go out to a restaurant, we have the time of our lives, we go home, and tomorrow we break up as if it never happened" Sunset said

"Why would we have a date when we aren't…." Dusk Shine exclaimed

"Well, do you have any other options besides ignoring them?" Sunset said with no emotions.

Dusk Shine looked at her. She raised a valued point. This situation wasn't going to go away by simply ignoring it. Flare kept thinking that the two were dating. If Dusk Shine was ever going to win Flare Warden's heart, then this fake date was their best bet.

"Fine" he said before gripping Sunset Shimmer's hand upon contact "But, you better be true to your word"

Dusk Shine turns his back on Sunset Shimmer as he walks away from her. Sunset breathed in and entered the room where Butterscotch was still hiding.

"You want my advice on what now" Butterscotch said as he sat down in the classroom with Sunset Shimmer.

"Dusk Shine, how exactly do I win him over" Sunset Shimmer blushes

"So, you do like him" Butterscotch exclaimed

"Yes, I do like him. Now, help me win him over" Sunset leaned towards him with an angry glare.

"Umm…. I am not sure how much help I could be?" Butterscotch moved forward on the desk

"Aren't you going out with that new teacher, what's her name" Sunset Shimmer pointed out.

"NO, ERIS AND I JUST REALLY GOOD FRIENDS" Butterscotch yelled as he noticed how loud he was becoming. He quickly sat down and changed the volume of his voice "No, it's just a rumor"

"I see" Sunset Shimmer looked at Butterscotch.

"So, can you help me out" Sunset Shimmer smiled a tiny bit.

"I will help you out, just don't yell at me pleases if something goes wrong, and one more thing" Butterscotch said as he pulled on Sunset Shimmer "If you break his heart, I will show you no mercy"

Sunset Shimmer pulled back as she felt scared of Butterscotch's change of tune. "Okay, okay I won't break his heart"

"Okay, this is what we are going to do" Butterscotch said as he brought Sunset Shimmer along with him.

"So, Sunset Shimmer wants to go out with Dusk Shine in order for him to fall for her" Elusive looked puzzled as he looked at Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer glared at Butterscotch as she didn't want anyone else knowing about her feelings for Dusk Shine. What would be worse is if Rainbow Blitz and Applejack found out. Bubbleberry would have a field day with this information. She would be living in a nightmare if they found out. "Look, can we keep this between us"

Butterscotch backed off in fear. Elusive walked around Sunset Shimmer staring down every feature on her slim body. "It's not much, but I can work with it"

"Excuse me" Sunset Shimmer growled at him.

"Well, if you want to look nice for Dusk Shine, then you need to present yourself in something that captivates him. You need a style that that will convince him that you are the right girl for him."

Elusive judges Sunset Shimmer's attire as he brought her over to a changing closet. "Before we begin tell me how you feel about Dusk Shine. We need to work on your confidence in your determination of love. If you feel your love for him is true, then you will have a chance to win him over"

"Well, we had that one accidental kiss and we have went out together as friends" Sunset Shimmer told Elusive.

"Are you in love with him like actually feel your love for him, or is it just because others fall in love? There is a different" Elusive lifted his finger.

"I don't know. I mean that kiss just happened so suddenly that I haven't properly invested some thought into the meaning of the kiss. I know we are just friends, yet I feel there is a potential of being so much more" Sunset Shimmer sat down on the stool.

"I see" Elusive gathered a dress and looked at it for a moment. "I have the perfect dress that speaks that way. I need you to change into this for your date tonight"

"You are sure this will convince him that I love him?" Sunset Shimmer looked at Elusive feeling unconvinced

"Well, its either that or this sparkling dress I found" Elusive presented it to Sunset Shimmer. Judging by her emotions, she rather take the dress he first handled her.

"Okay bye" Sunset ran off hoping that tonight would go over well.

Unknown to Sunset, Dusk Shine saw her exiting the room of Elusive. He gulped as he opened the door seeing Butterscotch and Elusive were talking among themselves. Butterscotch left the room quickly as he was afraid of spoiling the secret of Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi Butter…..Scotch" Dusk Shine saw his friend running off to his next destination.

"Oh hi Dusk Shine, how's it going?" Elusive said putting some materials away.

"Doing alright I guess. You got a minute to talk?" Dusk Shine struggling to sit down "I just saw Sunset Shimmer carrying a dress. I assume that's for our date tonight"

"Well, yes I believe. She rather hit me up for one than go to a clothing store" Elusive said as he going around the room gathering up more materials to put away.

"I see, look I need your expert advise on a matter that I am having problems dealing with" Dusk Shine said nervously.

"Sure, buddy. What kind of advice did you need help with?" the fashion designer smiled

"Well….you see…." Dusk Shine began to tell him his ordeal that he has been going through.

* * *

 **This story might be short, but i am sure i will get some DuskShimmer lovers commenting on this story by the end of this.**

 **So, tell me your thoughts on the story so far?**

 **Until then, see you later.**


	2. Getting Ready

**Here is chapter 2 to Sunset's Dusk. I mean wow Sunset Shimmer and Dusk Shine going out on a date. I mean what are the odds? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro._

Chapter Two: Getting Ready

Sunset was in a robe staring at the dress that Elusive had provided her. She sighed as it was too glittery for her tastes, but Sunset barely had any tastes for fashion. She just felt the dress wasn't her style. The goal tonight was to win over Dusk Shine. Her worries were over what the school would think of her now. She didn't want to let anyone think she was a push over just because she was in love with Dusk Shine. So, she had to pull all the stops, even if it meant stomaching her own dislike of the glittery attire.

Wait, why did she want to win him over? It was just an experiment to understand what she had been feeling towards the male lately.

Ever since their kiss, Sunset couldn't get Dusk Shine out of her mind. Every time he talked to her were a thousand birds flying in the air. She kept dreaming about him. She kept thinking he was around her all the time. She wanted him to be around her all the time. Yet, the only problem she was facing was that she was the Queen Bee of the school. Most students were either afraid of her or just avoided her like the plague. Would students avoid Dusk Shine if they had learned that he was her boyfriend? Would they be scared of Dusk Shine as well?

The fiery haired female shut the curtains and closed the door to prevent any watchful eyes from noticing her changing of attire. She removed the robe and grabbed the dress and started to change into it. She pulled up the dress making sure it wouldn't fall off her body.

When she made a quick exit in her newly changed attire, she spun around in front of her mirror in order to see how it looked on her. She had to admit, Elusive was a great designer of dresses. The dress's appearance in her eyes had captivated her to no end. Everything about the dress seemed flawless, despite how tight the dress felt on her. It almost felt that she was wearing a corset.

Sunset looked down seeing the dress was short. She pulled it hoping it wouldn't show off too much of her legs, but she glad it wasn't too short. She did multiple tests like sitting down seeing if she could properly sit down or bend over making sure another article of clothing wouldn't be revealed. Sunset wanted Dusk Shine to be blown away by her, not thinking she was easy.

To be frank, she wasn't sure how she felt about Dusk Shine. He was the only one that interfered with her actions as the queen bee of Canterlot High, which made her often frustrated. Yet, at the same time, she felt something about him. Something that made her frustrations seems only minor. It must have been a sight that she was…..No.

"I am not in love with Dusk Shine. I mean that would be really crazy." Sunset crossed her arms in defiance. She didn't feel like she was in love with him. Yet, all the signs were point out that she was in fact in love with him.

"There is no way I love him like that. I mean he is a great guy, but for me and him to be like that. I mean come on who would really see me dating him." Sunset got up trying to fight these strange feelings. It was an internal struggle that Sunset was going through. One part of her loved Dusk Shine and wanted him to sweep her off her feet and become his girlfriend. The other part of her disliked Dusk Shine and wanted him out of the way, so she could rule the school.

Sunset made her way to another mirror as she sat down in the chair. She started to model her hair trying to pinpoint the right style she could wear on her date with him. There wasn't much she could to with it. It wasn't that Sunset's hair was short or anything like that. It was just that she didn't see any change that she would like to make with her hair. Other styles that she tried to use made her hair look silly or not as great as the original.

Sunset groaned in defeat. "Fine, I will keep my hair like this."

Sunset gazed upon her neck area. It was naked as it only showed her upper body with some cleavage. She shook her head trying to find some jewelry that would clothe her neck. The dress she wore was strapless, but she was glad it was tight enough to where it wouldn't fall down on her on the date. She didn't Dusk Shine or any other guy in this town noticing her underwear for the night.

Her frustrations increased when she noticed that there wasn't any jewelry in her jewelry box that would match her dress. She needed something to appear on her exposed neck. She also didn't want Dusk Shine to stare at her cleavage, but he wasn't a guy to do such a thing. Rainbow Blitz might have done that to her, but not Dusk Shine. Dusk Shine wouldn't notice how sexy she looked if she went in the nude.

"Whatever, I will go without one." She shook her head not wanting to make it a big deal. She stared at her clock reading thirty minutes till seven.

Dusk Shine was set to appear at seven. She would have to buy herself more time in order to hear the knocks on her door.

Sunset walked downstairs to look at some photos in her photo album. She might have been the meanest girl in school, but there was a reason for her mean attitude. There was a reason why Sunset never let out any joy or her fun side. It wasn't that she didn't have one. It was just that….

In the past….she was a total nerd.

Sunset opened up seeing that she once wore glasses with a ponytail, holding a lot of books and smiling. Sunset felt like a total dork. She didn't want other people laughing at her and underestimating her. One day she couldn't take all the laughing anymore. Her sad face quickly turned into an angry glare. This was the start of her journey to become the Queen Bee of the school. This new change would make everyone see that Sunset Shimmer wouldn't be a laughing stock anymore. She ditched her hair tie and got contacts while she discontinued her need for glasses. She was the queen bee because she didn't want anyone thinking she was soft. Yet, it was this mean persona that pushed potential friends away. Sunset ruled Canterlot High with an iron fist. That was until she met Dusk Shine and his friends. They were the only ones who tolerated Sunset's mean spirit. They knew deep inside that Sunset was a good person. Dusk Shine even knew that Sunset had a different side to her when they were paired for a project together.

She turned the pages of her photo album. Each picture in the photo album contained a story of how Sunset was able to get along with Dusk Shine and his friends. Bubble Berry and Sunset were volunteering to watch over a group of orphans. Bubble felt their sad faces needed cheering up. So, the party planner held a party in order to cheer them up. Bubble Berry took a picture of the orphans gathering together, Sunset was shocked that her picture was being taken and Bubble Berry pulling her close to him. Even though Sunset wasn't a big fan of children, she was glad to make a different in their lives. Sunset smiled while going to the next set of pictures.

Rainbow Blitz's picture with her was rather an embarrassing one. There was a moment where he put her up in the air. Sunset shocked by how strong Blitz was. There was then another picture of where Rainbow Blitz sat Sunset on his lap. He was wearing his basketball uniform while Sunset was sitting down on his lap. They were having a blast. It was just the moment after the picture that made her embarrassed. Moment in Blitz's shorts and a smirk comment earn him a red hand print on his cheek.

Elusive's picture was of Sunset being in his studio and he put her in multiple attires of his clothing lines. Some that made Sunset smile and others that made the female cringed. In the very least, she and Elusive took a photo together. Sunset smiled as she got to take home a few dresses that Elusive designed.

Butterscotch was the only who had the fewest amount of photos. Every time Sunset would try to take a picture; he would avoid her or duck out of the picture. But, there was a picture Sunset took where Butterscotch stood still. Sunset wasn't in the picture, but she was the one who took it. The picture was Butterscotch with a staff member of Canterlot High. It was a female janitor that took a picture with Butterscotch. Sunset was still trying to understand why Butterscotch could take a picture with Eris. There were many rumors that the two were dating, but Butterscotch had denied the rumors.

"I swear those two are dating" Sunset wasn't buying Butterscotch's excuse that there wasn't anything going on between them.

Applejack's picture with Sunset was very meaningful. Applejack invited Sunset Shimmer to his family reunion. Despite the fact that his family kept teasing that Sunset was his girlfriend, Applejack only invited Sunset for she had nothing to do on that day. Sunset had announced to the Apple Family that she didn't know who her parents were. She felt like she didn't belong and ran off in the apple forest. This made the Apple family take Sunset in as one of their own for just a day. Sunset wore Applejack's hat and the Apple family huddled around her for the big family photo. Sunset was grateful that they considered her one of them. She laughed as she was completely wrong about Applejack's family. Afterwords, Sunset had a heart to heart talk with Applejack and apologize for disrespecting his family and hopes that she could come again the next reunion. Applejack couldn't have been more proud of Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset turned to the last page seeing the various pictures of Dusk Shine and her. From fighting one another, to becoming best friends, Sunset and Dusk were both contend with one another. There were moments when they were enemies, yet Sunset blushed seeing a picture of the Winter Formal. It was a photo of Dusk Shine and Sunset Shimmer. They were both were in formal attire and both were smiling in the picture. During the Winter Formal, Sunset expected Dusk Shine to dance with Flare Warden, his crush. However, Sunset had noticed the honor to dance with Dusk Shine was offered to her instead. Sunset didn't know why Dusk Shine wanted to dance with her, but she didn't waste that moment. Out of all the photo that was in the photo album, Sunset felt this was her most precious photo.

She had made multiple copies of each photo in the album. She might have been queen bee of Canterlot High, but to some degree, she wanted to keep the six friends that she has. She might act against them during school, but once they were out, her dislike of them changed quicker than the weather.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Finally, he shows up!" Sunset smirked as she slid her photo album under the couch. She patted the photo album like a pet and walked out of the room.

Sunset dusted her dress making sure she looked presentable to Dusk Shine. Someone had to look presentable between the two of them. She smirked as she was about to blow his mind by what she was wearing. Dusk Shine was unknown to romance, but he often had moments where he would blush at a pretty girl. The girl with the red and yellow hair undid the locks and opened the door.

When Sunset opened the door, she saw Dusk Shine staring out at the sky. When Dusk Shine turned to face her, silence grew as Dusk Shine's attire made Sunset Shimmer freeze. Sunset looked upon the outfit of Dusk Shine. The only thing different about him was that he wore a purple tie with five sparkles at the bottle and a large star in the middle.

Sunset was in disbelief that Dusk Shine was standing there looking very attractive. She had wanted to surprise him by dressing up sexy, but he got her by dressing up like a gentleman. Her heart rate was increasing as she stood there completely blow away by his appearance.

"You look really elegant tonight, Sunset." Dusk Shine told her.

"You look really handsome, Dusk." Sunset turned away as she rubbed her arm.

"So, before we go to this date, I have something to give to you." Dusk Shine looked at her.

Sunset still had her head turned to avoid the sight of him. She only muttered his appearance under her breath. Sunset just noticed that Dusk Shine was behind her and putting something on her neck.

"What do you think you are doing," Sunset voiced her rage to him.

"Hold still, I am almost done putting this on you." Dusk Shine ignored her rage to put on his gift to her.

After he was done, Sunset pushed him away and rushed to a mirror. She wanted to see what exactly he put on her. Bubble Berry had the habit of marking her head with funny messages. She though she was wearing a funny message right now.

Upon inspection of the mirror, Sunset found the gift wasn't what she had thought at all. She put her fingers on the necklace that Dusk Shine gave to her. She was utterly speechless when she saw the center of the necklace had the insignia of her cutie mark. She touched each tip of the flares. She wondered how Dusk Shine came to obtain this object. She turned to him, hoping he would explain himself.

"I know it's a late birthday gift, but I worked really hard to make that for you. I know it isn't as good as what the other guys gave you but…." Dusk Shine said before Sunset pulled him in a hug.

"Thank you, Dusk Shine." Sunset told him before backing out of the hug. She felt grateful that Dusk Shine created the necklace she wore. Yet, she had nothing to give to him. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Whatever, it isn't much anyways," Sunset pretended to seem like her natural cruel self. She loved the gift he gave her, but if the kids at school heard that she liked the gift, then Sunset's status as the queen bee might be at risk.

"Look, let's just get this date over with." Sunset darted her eyes and walks passed Dusk Shine.

"You're welcome," Dusk Shine said with a groan in his voice. He knew Sunset Shimmer heard him, but she did have a point. They were only on the date for her sake. So, he decided to play her game and go along with whatever she had planned for them.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **So, tell me your thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
